


Mugger [Freewood]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, freewood - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets caught on his walk home from work one night but ends up having a great time with his attacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugger [Freewood]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at smut, I've written it before but I still have work to do on it xP sorry

Gavin sighed as he tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. Tonight was freezing and he was out alone, the streetlights being the only thing illuminating his path.

He had worked late tonight since Geoff was pissed he didn't finish his editing. Gavin never liked walking the streets at night, he always had a bad vibe about it. Tonight however he couldn't stop shivering and the butterflies in his stomach was worse than it has ever been.

He picked up the pace, just wanting to get home as quickly as possible. What he didn't expect was to hear another pair of footsteps now quickening with his.

Gavin started to panic, there was someone following him, when and for how long?

Without thinking about it further he turned down an alleyway which is normally used as a shortcut to his and Geoff's apartment. Now however he was hoping it was a way to get to his safe haven quickly.

As he made it halfway through the alley he was grabbed and shoved against the wall, a knife against his neck. Gavin flinched before looking at whoever this person was, but all he saw was blue eyes behind a black mask.

"Give me everything you have."

"I-I don't have an-anything I s-swear!"

"How does someone go around not carrying anything? If you have nothing to offer me, I guess I don't have any use for you." Gavin shook and shut his eyes tight when he felt the knife get pushed against his skin. He could feel the tears in his eyes, he was scared and didn't want to die now or here.

Gavin slowly opened his eyes when he felt the knife being moved away from his throat. He looked at the man who was wearing a smirk that was shielded by the mask.

"I think, you do have something for me." Before Gavin could say anything there was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell, his world going black.

Gavin groaned, trying to blink away his blurred vision as he woke. He could still feel the slight pain in the back of his head but when he tried to move he was forced back down.

He looked up to find his hands were chained to the headboard of a bed, he looked down and his ankles were chained together.

Looking around the room he didn't notice anything, other than it was a simple apartment. He looked at the bedside table and noticed his phone sitting there, where was he?

"I see your finally awake," Gavin knew that voice. He looked to the door and there was the man. He wasn't wearing his mask and Gavin had to admit, for a kidnapper and most likely murderer, he looked...hot. "Maybe I hit you to hard, you've been unconscious for a day."

Gavin's eyes widened, a day!? Geoff would be panicking and probably called the police by now!

"Oh your worried about that guy named Geoff? I used your phone and texted him that your staying with a friend."

"B-But..." The man chuckled and walked over to Gavin, crawling on top of him. Gavin shivered mostly in fear, he didn't like the vibe from this man very much.

"Your lucky I waited until you woke up, but I don't have a fetish for unconscious people." Gavin looked at him slightly confused but before he could have time to understand the situation properly, the man's lips were on his.

Gavin's eyes widened and if he wasn't so shocked he'd struggle. What...why!?

The man broke the kiss a wide smirk on his face, "my names Ryan by the way."

The man Gavin now knew as Ryan kissed him again, moving down his jaw and to his neck where he nipped and sucked in different areas. Gavin couldn't hold back the quiet moans that he wished he wasn't letting out.

Ryan chuckled, nipping the rim of Gavin's ear and making him squirm, "I love you how your squirm Gavin, it's cute."

Gavin's face flushed red and he turned his head away from Ryan. Why was he doing this exactly? Was it just because he didn't give the man anything...if it was he wouldn't care about Gav like he was. Then his mind replayed what Ryan said, his eyes widening some what "w-wait how-"

"How do I know your name? What a dumb question. I have access to your phone, and you didn't think Geoff would of used your name when texting you?" Gavin looked away from Ryan, keeping his mouth shut.

Ryan chuckled and kissed down Gav's neck again, his hands roaming under Gavin's shirt. Gavin whimpered and tried to curl into a ball.

Ryan stopped, keeping himself up with his hands rested beside Gavin's head. "If you really don't want to, I can stop. I might have killed and mugged people but I don't rape them."

Gav looked up at Ryan and back down. Now that he's stopped he wanted him to continue. Gav shook his head, feeling his face heat up.

Ryan chuckled and kissed along his neck, and Gavin leaned into the touch. "Just tell me if your uncomfortable with this."

Ryan lifted up Gavin's shirt just to his chest and caressed his waist, moving down and kissing the exposed skin.

Gavin shuddered and squirmed again, but this time it wasn't to struggle. He watched as Ryan kissed down his chest and stomach to his pants, his fingers hooking in the jean loops.

Ryan looked up at Gavin for confirmation to take them off, and once Gav nodded he undid the chain on his ankles, and tugged off his jeans. Ryan smirked, palming Gavin's growing erection through the thin fabric of his boxers "I'm glad your starting to enjoy yourself."

Gavin blushed, turning his face to the side in embarrasment, causing Ryan to chuckle again and kiss his cheek.

Ryan pulled off Gavin's boxers, loving the sigh Gavin gave when his erection was freed. He licked up Gavin's cock, teasing the tip before taking as much of Gavin into his mouth as he could.

Gavin's back arched as he let out a loud moan. His moans got louder when Ryan sucked, bobbed and licked expertly. Just when he was about to release Ryan pulled away, going up and kissing Gavin, this time Gav kissing back hungrily.

Ryan smirked and rummaged through an open draw, pulling something out that Gavin didn't care to look at. When Ryan broke the kiss he showed Gavin the tube of lube he pulled out, asking to go further.

Gavin nodded and tensed slightly at what was to come. He's never had sex, well at least with a guy.

Ryan applied some of the lube to his fingers, circling Gavin's entrance before pushing his finger in.

Gavin's eyes shut tight and he let out a low groan as his body tensed up.

Ryan didn't move, kissing Gavin lovingly, waiting for him to relax.

After what felt like an hour Gavin finally relaxed and Ryan moved his finger, Gavin moaning in pain and pleasure.

Ryan added the second finger almost instantly and then the third, stretching them to prepare Gav the best he could. When he thought it was enough he pulled his fingers out, wiping them with a nearby tissure. Pouring lube onto his cock he positioned himself behind Gavin, looking at him for permission.

Gav tried to relax before nodding. Ryan entered slowly, flinching with the way Gavin was tightening almost painfully around him. Gavin threw his head back and groaned loudly in pain, if he knew this would be so painful he might of had second thoughts.

When Ryan was half in he jerked his hips, slamming himself completely in Gavin.

Gavin gasped and arched his back, throwing his head back against the pillows as tears welled in his eyes. Ryan kissed along his neck and jaw, trying to distract him and calm him down.

A few seconds passed before Gavin finally relaxed and moved his hips slightly, wanting as much friction as possible.

Ryan smirked and kissed him, pulling out and jerking his hips forward, thrusting back in. Gavin moaned when Ryan picked up the pace, his head buried in Gav's shoulder.

Gavin turned his head from Ryan, moaning and gasped when Ryan hit his prostate. "F-faster...please..." Gavin half moaned half breathed out.

Ryan chuckled, grabbing his hips tighter and complying to Gavin's command.

Before long Gavin's back arched off the bed, his hand's clenching around the poles of the headboard as he came on his and Ryan's chest.

Ryan gave a few more thrusts before he came inside Gav, sighing contently. He pulled out, Gavin shuddering under him when he did so.

Ryan collapsed beside Gavin, undoing the chains around his wrists.

Gavin had a mental debate on wether to run or stay. His emotions had more of an impact as he cuddled up to Ryan.

Ryan smiled and kissed Gavin's head, "I'll take you to Geoff's tonight."

Gavin smiled and kissed his cheek, "th-thank you..."

Ryan smiled and soon both passed out.

They got a good ten hours sleep before Ryan woke Gavin up at 8 pm. He fed Gav and they got in Ryan's car and drove to Geoffs.

Gavin sighed looking at the building and looked to Ryan who still sat in the drivers seat. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ryan chuckled, leaning over to Gavin and kissing his cheek. "Walk home more, I think we'll be seeing each other often."

Gavin giggled and left, waving to Ryan before he drove off. Gav went up to Geoff's door, knocking quietly on the door almost hesitantly.

As soon as the door opened he was tackled by Geoff in a tight hug. "Fuck Gavin where have you been!?"

"I've been with a friend..." Geoff looked over Gavin gasping slightly at his state.

"Why's your hair all messed up? Where do you get that cut on your neck!? How did your friend treat you Gav!?"

"Oh...good...very good," Gav said with a cheeky grin, just adding to Geoff's confusion. He can't wait to see Ryan again if this is the reaction he gets when he doesn't come home, it's funny seeing Geoff panic.


End file.
